Sorpresa de navidad
by BianWW
Summary: Especial de Navidad, 100% Gajevy. Rated M: Lemon


**Lo personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _-¿Dónde está?-_ Preguntaba en forma retórica Levy McGarden, maga de las palabras del gremio Fairy tail, mientras buscaba entre las cosas que había sobre el sillón de la casa. _-¿Dónde lo dejé? No puede ser, todo tiene que ser perfecto, porque no puedo.. ¡Si! ¡Lo encontré!-_ Decía alegre por haber encontrado el gorro para completar su traje navideño.

Este consistía en unas botas negras, guantes también de ese color, un top y un short tiro alto de color rojo que había comprado sin probarse, porque era de su talla, pero no había considerado cuan ajustado le iría en la parte trasera, y ahora sentía que constantemente esa prenda le hacía calzón chino, pero lo había comprado de último momento y ya la tienda estaba cerrada. Suspiraba y luego con sus dos manos en sus caderas, ladeando la cabeza, observaba todo lo que había sobre el sillón... ella no era la persona mas ordenada del mundo, era Gajeel quien se ocupaba de esa tarea en el hogar, pero hacía un mes no veía a quien era su esposo desde hacía casi un año, porque había tomado junto a Lily, una misión que lo había alejado del hogar que compartían por ese tiempo, ya que querían tener los jewels suficientes como para hacer un viaje por su primer aniversario.

Pero hoy sería el reencuentro y quería que todo fuera perfecto, esta noche buena no la pasarían en el gremio, ni reunidos con sus mejores amigos, porque habían decidido que querían pasarla el uno con el otro en la intimidad de su casa. Había preparado el postre, la cena estaba terminando de hornearse y lo único que faltaba era que Gajeel llegara. Levy ya había arreglado con el exceed del dragon slayer, y este se quedaría a pasar la navidad con Happy, por lo que tendrían el lugar para los dos solos.

Levy miraba al reloj en la pared. - _El tren arribó hace unos minutos..._ \- Decía alegremente. _-No puedo esperar a decirle...-_ Y viendo una vez mas al sillón, tomó todo lo que allí había y lo escondió en el armario, después lo acomodaría, y tras escuchar el sonido del timer de la cocina, se apresuró a retirar la comida del horno.

* * *

Gajeel abrigado con un sobretodo y una bufanda, iba caminando por las calles despobladas de Magnolia con su bolso al hombro. Toda la gente estaba en la calidez de sus hogares preparados para celebrar la navidad, mientras él estaba congelado.

El frío era demasiado para que justo su elemento fuera el hierro, y era el único momento en que envidiaba a Natsu y su fuego, que hacía que su temperatura corporal no descendiera como la propia, pero sabía que no restaba mucho para poder llegar a su casa, y eso hacía que avanzar se hiciera mas fácil.

Levy lo estaría esperando, y el solo pensar en ella era reconfortante. El trabajo que tuvo que hacer le demoró un mes, un mes lejos de quien era su esposa, pero al menos la paga había sido buena, y hoy al fin podría verla y estaba ansioso, la extrañaba demasiado, mas de lo que iba a admitir, pero hacía tiempo que ella se había vuelto alguien necesario para Gajeel, y estaba feliz de regresar.

Al atravesar la puerta, pudo por fin relajarse, el calor ayudaba a que comenzara a sentirse cómodo y sacándose las botas cubiertas de nieve, abre el armario para dejar su abrigo, y observa como había un montón de cosas ahí escondidas. Tuvo que reprimir la risa, mientras buscaba como colgar su abrigo, y que todo el resto quedara dentro del armario, ya luego se ocuparía de acomodar lo que Levy había dejado por ahí desacomodado.

Antes del casamiento, desde que decidieron mudarse juntos, él siempre iba detrás de su esposa recogiendo todo lo que ella desacomodaba, frustrado por la cantidad de golpes y tropiezos provocados por los libros que quedaban tirados en cualquier sitio, empezó a colocar libreros por todas partes, así que no le era de extrañar que ya no quedara espacio para guardar la ropa, porque parecía que de alguna forma siempre aparecieran nuevos libros.

 _-¡Lev! ¡Ya llegúe! ¿Dónde estás?-_ Preguntó.

 _-¡Aquí! En la cocina...-_ Le respondía, así que Gajeel se dirigió hacía ahí, no que le demorara mucho ya que el departamento no era muy grande, y cuando entra a la cocina, ve como todo estaba dispuesto en la mesa redonda que allí había, con un mantel con motivos navideños, velas, dos platos y al centro un pavo horneado, que sabía debía estar sabroso, porque el mismo se había encargado de enseñarle a cocinar y ella había resultado ser una excelente aprendiz.

 _-¡Sorpresa!-_ Levy lo envolvía con sus brazos por atrás, él podía sentir como sus manos enfundadas en guantes lo abrazaban con fuerza, y se daba vuelta para responder al abrazo.

 _-Hola Lev...-_ Se quedó sin palabras en cuanto volteó, mas allá de que llevara un mes sin verla, tenerla así para él, hacía el retorno a casa mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella lo miraba sonriente, con sus cabellos sueltos, contenidos por un gorrito típico de Papa Noel, vestida con un traje que dejaba poco a la imaginación, llevaba un top que ajustaba sus perfectos pechos, realzándolos y aunque a él nunca le había molestado su tamaño, mas bien lo contrario, le gustaban porque cabían justo en sus manos, este top los hacía ver bastante mas grandes, y tenía una especie de short que le cubría el ombligo, que lo impulsó a hacer que diera una vuelta para él, y cuando lo hizo emitió un gruñido desde lo mas profundo de sus entrañas, ya que esta prenda dejaba todo su culo expuesto, y con las botas que parecía hacer que se parara mas, haciendo imposible no estirar las manos y empezar a acariciar su retaguardia.- _¿Esta es mi sorpresa?-_ Le dijo y le dio una nalgada.

 _-Whop.-_ Dijo Levy cuando le dio la nalgada y luego rió.- _En realidad es la cena y el postre: te hice pastel de vainilla con chispitas de hierro, cubierto de un ganache de chocolate.-_ Pero Gajeel aún la tenía de espaldas, mientras la tomaba de la cintura, y le apoyaba su erección en la espalda.

 _-Yo quiero otro tipo de postre...-_ Le decía susurrándole al oído.- _Llevo un mes pensando en ti, y la abstinencia me está matando..._ \- Se agachaba un poco para resfregarse por todas sus partes traseras.

Ella emitía un suspiro, las palabras de Gajeel describían lo que ella había estado sintiendo en este tiempo sin él a su lado. _-¿De verdad?_ \- Se dio vuelta y lo observó con sus grandes ojos, llenos de la misma lujuria con la que su marido la miraba, por lo que pasó sus brazos por alrededor de su nuca, para que él se incline y acercarlo mas a ella.

 _-Joder, hasta intenté tocarme pensando en ti, y no es lo mismo...-_ Bajaba la cabeza y se acercaba a sus labios, a la vez que le retiraba el gorro para que sus cabellos cayeran desordenados, ella lo miraba con ese brillo en los ojos, del que siempre quedaba prendado. _-Te extrañé tanto..._ -Le decía, bajando sus manos de la cintura a su culo, para atrapar ambas nalgas en un agarre que hacía notar su necesidad, y rompía la poca distancia que había entre ellos, para fundirse en un beso desesperado, no perdió tiempo en meter su lengua para invadirla y poder comprobar si el sabor de su boca era tal cual lo recordaba, y no, no lo era, era mejor, su imaginación no se acercaba a lo que era sentirla, sus labios aún seguían fríos por haber venido del exterior, por lo que los de ella estaban calientes en contraste, con ese gusto a frutilla del brillo que llevaba, que él se encargó de retirar usando su lengua, pasándola por los labios de su mujer, para luego morderlos y comenzar a descender dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su cuello, donde empezó a succionar para dejar marcas en la suave y tersa piel, como después se encargaría de dejar en el resto de su cuerpo.

Levy gemía ante cada beso, ante la brusquedad de su marido, que la excitaba por demás, y él subía una de sus manos y se encargaba de bajar la prenda que cubría su busto, para dejar totalmente expuestos sus pechos, y con su boca alcanzaba uno de sus pezones para empezar a succionar con fuerza, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro, que aunque estuviera cubierta por guantes, estos no cubrían sus dedos, que seguían fríos, porque como él recién había entrado a la casa, aún no habían recuperado su temperatura natural, y eso era estimulante, sus hormonas estaban locas de deseo. _-Supongo que calentaremos la comida luego...-_ Levy se esforzaba por decir y volvía a gemir, cuando Gajeel la levantaba y la colocaba espalda contra la pared, mientras se movía, para que al fin pudiera existir esa fricción entre sus partes que los hacía perder la razón y desear que no hubiera nada que los separara, mucho menos ropa de por medio.

 _-Lo único caliente aquí somos tu y yo Lev..._ _ _-__ Le decía con su voz ronca producto del deseo.- _Quiero cogerte bien duro, no puedo aguantar mas..._

Levy no podía pensar, sus palabras la ponían, y su entrepierna estaba palpitante, porque sabía que estaba por obtener lo que tanto deseaba. _-El sillón...-_ Se manejó para decir...

Y Gajeel obedeciendo a su esposa, la llevó hasta al sillón donde la dejó caer sin ceremonias, y primero se sacó la remera manga larga, provocando que Levy se relamiera ante la visión de sus pectorales y sus abdominales, pero dejando fija su vista en sus manos, viendo como él se sacaba el cinto, para comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones y bajárselos, quedando desnudo, con su pene completamente erecto, apuntando hacía ella como si supiera que ella lo quería, y antes de que él se posicionara encima de ella, Levy lo detuvo, y sentándose, tomó su miembro y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, pasó la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo que Gajeel diera vuelta los ojos cuando ella repetía la acción, para tras jugar con la punta, meter gran parte de su longitud en su boca, para empezar a bombearlo con vehemencia, mientras él apoyaba la mano en su cabeza para acompañar sus movimientos, pero tendrían tiempo para esto luego, adoraba estos juegos previos, pero primero necesitaba sentir la calidez de estar dentro suyo, por lo que la separa de si mismo, y de la boca de Levy escucha ese sonido: Plop, cuando le impide continuar, ella lo mira haciendo ese puchero que lo descolocaba.

 _-Nada me gustaría mas que darte mi propia leche de postre, Levy.-_ Le decía y le secaba la saliva de sus labios con su pulgar. - _Pero necesito estar dentro tuyo, como ya..._ \- Ella se reía.

 _-Eso puede arreglarse...-_ Le decía seductora y comenzaba a abrir el cierre lateral del short, para desnudarse.

 _-Hey, ¿quién dijo que debías quitártelo?-_ La detuvo, porque le encantaba la idea de follársela así vestida, por lo que la hizo recostar para posicionarse entre sus piernas, y empezó a acariciar su entrepierna, y cerró los ojos al sentirla. _-Estás tan mojada que empapaste la tela. ¿Tanto me extrañaste?-_ Le decía sonriendo con soberbia, y corriendo la tela, sin avisos metió dos dedos en su intimidad, y ella arqueó la espalda por su invasión, y empezó a mover las caderas, acompañado el movimiento que los dedos de Gajeel hacían dentro de ella.

 _-Si, por favor. Ahhh...no puedo aguantar mas, te quiero dentro mío.-_ Le suplicó entre gemidos.

 _-Yo tampoco aguanto..._ \- Sacó sus dedos y los lamió, para luego tomar su pene, y empezar a introducirlo lentamente dentro de Levy, sintiendo como ella se abría para él, pero a la vez lo apretaba, con su vagina tan mojada, caliente, y sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho mas, comenzó a moverse a la vez que la besaba. _-¿Te gusta? ¿Así... te gusta?_

 _-Si... Ahí, ahí...Ahhh Mas fuerte...-_ Él obedecía sus ordenes, y Levy no podía aguantar mas.- _Ahhh Gajeel!-_ Levy había tardado menos que él en acabar, y él seguía moviéndose sin darle tiempo a que se recupere.

 _-Ven arriba, Lev...-_ Se detenía para mover sus cuerpos, y la colocaba a horcajadas sobre él. - _Muévete para mí...-_ Le indicaba.

 _-¿Así?_ \- Ella se movía lento para provocarlo, él tomaba uno de sus pechos y daba un mordisco a uno de sus pezones, mientras pellizcaba el otro.

- _No, mas fuerte, nena...-_ Le sonreía, y ponía sus dos manos en sus nalgas y la guiaba empujándola hacia abajo cada vez que ella subía, succionando un pezón para luego pasar al otro.- _Date vuelta._ \- Volvía a retirarse de su interior, y ella emitía un suspiro de frustración al sentir el vacío, pero en cuanto él la acomodaba con sus rodillas sobre los almohadones y se ponía de pie, para quedar contra su culo, frotándose contra su entrada.- _¿Dónde la quieres? ¿Aquí?-_ Decía posicionándose en la entrada de su culo _.-¿O aquí?-_ Se ponía en su vagina.

 _-Donde quieras.-_ Respondía totalmente caliente Levy.

- _Esa es mi chica.-_ Volvía a deslizarse en su vagina. _-Pero tenemos toda la noche... ¿No?-_ Le dio una fuerte nalgada y ella gritó de placer, y no dejó de hacerlo porque el empezó a penetrarla con fuerza, y ella se aferraba a la tela del sillón, disfrutando cada embiste, porque no había nada mejor que tener a su propio dragón haciéndole el amor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 _-Gajeel! Voy a acabar otra vez..._ -Decía gimiendo.

 _-Y yo, Lev. Acaba conmigo.-_ Sacó su pene casi por completo y volvió a meterlo de golpe, embistió un par de veces mas.

 _-Ahhh Gajeel!-_ Levy se desarmaba con la potencia de su orgasmo.

 _-Ngh Levy...-_ Gajeel liberaba todo su semen en su interior, y la seguía penetrando lentamente para poder soltar hasta la última gota, y comenzaba a salirse de dentro de su esposa, pero sin soltarla.

Se acomodaron, y quedaron ambos acostados a lo largo del mueble, Gajeel totalmente desnudo y Levy aún vestida, pero con sus senos al aire y el short corrido y desacomodado.

 _-Amo hacer el amor contigo.-_ Le decía Levy y le daba un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

 _-Y yo.-_ Gajeel le acomodaba su cabello que estaba despeinado tras haberlo hecho con tanto pasión. _-Te extrañaba tanto.-_ Antes le resultaba difícil expresar sus sentimientos, pero por ella siempre se esforzaba, porque necesitaba que supiera lo que sentía.

 _-Te amo, Gajeel._ \- Ella apoyaba su mano en su mejilla.

 _-Yo te amo mas, Levy.-_ Le decía tomando su mano y dándole un beso en la palma.- _Debemos hacer esto todos los años. ¿Quién necesita reuniones llenas de gente, cuando nos podemos quedar aquí y celebrar mas íntimamente?-_ Sonreía pícaro.

 _-Nada me gustaría mas, pero...-_ Se había preparado para esto, era ahora o nunca, tenía que decírselo, y no podía aguantar mas. Desde que pudo enterarse, pocos días después de que él se marchara a cumplir la misión, tuvo que soportar la urgencia de tomar la lácrima para comunicarse con él y contarle todo. Hasta el momento solo lo sabían Porlyusica quien se lo había comunicado a ella y Lucy ya que ella fue quien la estuvo cuidando, y ambas le habían prometido mantener el secreto, porque Levy quería que Gajeel se enterara antes que el resto, aunque tuvo que decírselo a Lily, porque él era cómplice de la sorpresa.

 _-Pero...?-_ Él la miró preocupado, frunciendo el ceño.

 _-No frunzas el ceño.-_ Se rió divertida.- _No es nada para preocuparse, es solo que...-_ Respiró hondo para juntar coraje _.-Va a ser complicado, siendo padres encontrar un momento así para nosotros solos..._

 _-¿Por qué va a ser complicado si...-_ Le retrucaba, pero en cuanto procesó lo que ella le dijo, empezó a sonreír. - _Espera, ¿quieres decir que... ¿estás... ¿vamos a tener un bebé?_ \- Le dijo entusiasmado.

 _-Si, si y no.-_ Levy respondió y la sonrisa de Gajeel se borró y puso cara de confusión.

 _-¿Cómo que no?-_ Ella le enseño la mano y levantó dos dedos, como haciendo la señal de victoria. _-¿Ganamos algo?_

 _-Un 2 por 1.-_ Se rió ante su broma. - _Digamos que las lácrimas para ecografías son muy buenas hoy en día y a pesar de estar de casi dos meses, ya se sabe que son gemelos.-_ Dijo tocándose el estómago aún plano.

 _-¿Son gemelos?-_ Él sonrió mas si era posible y ella asintió. _-Eso debe ser porque tenemos mucho sexo, te dejé embarazada dos veces._

 _-Gajeel, así no es como se hacen los bebes.._

 _-Gihi, no importa, son dos, y Salamander y la coneja no tienen ninguno, ya les ganamos Lev.-_ Le decía feliz, y Levy negaba con la cabeza.

 _-¿Estás contento?_

 _-¿Contento? Estoy jodidamente feliz, tú me haces feliz...-_ Le tomaba el rostro con las dos manos y le daba un beso. _-Te amo tanto. Gracias Levy._

 _-Gracias a ti.-_ Levy tomaba una mano de Gajeel y la ponía en su estomago. - _Y yo te amo mas. Empezaremos nuestra familia._

 _-Si... Ahora, vístete y vamos a contarle a todos.-_ Le decía tratando de reincorporarse, pero ella lo detenía.

 _-Mañana podemos contarle, va a pasar un tiempo antes de que podamos pasar otra navidad solos...¿no prefieres quedarte?-_ Le decía coqueta.

 _-Si.-_ Le daba un beso tierno.- _Y tal vez hagamos un tercero, gihi..._

 _-Gajeel, deja que te explique como se hacen los bebes...-_ Y volvía a besarlo, para celebrar a solas la noche buena.

* * *

 **¡Feliz navidad! y mas de 100 reviews en el fic HDL.**

 **Este fic es para Crispy, levyroses y Mari yuki Taisho, que pidieron: navidad, embarazo y Rated M.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, un beso a todos. :)**


End file.
